I m your owner
by hinatacullen14
Summary: Cuando desperté pensé que todo había terminado, deseaba que todo hubiera terminado pero no, al contrario todo se complico más ¿Por que tuve que ser tributo? A cierto, eso ya no importa, por que mi felicidad no es una opción, yo solo debo sufrir, comienzo a comprender mi cruel destino, tal vez solo deba entregarme el y dejar de luchar... Bueno he aquí la continuación de Dark Sky.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno he aquí la continuación de dark sky, espero les guste y bueno solo me queda decir que hare todo lo posible por mejorar mi redacción.**

**Antes de comenzar debo decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, como saben los creo Stephenie Meyer, obviamente algunos personajes me pertenecen pero la mayoría no XD. Esto es una actividad sin fines de lucro.**

**Bien sin más que decir,**

**¡Comencemos!**

**Prologo**

¬ ¿Me dejaras ir?¬ pregunte esperanzada, el solo me miro, rió y dándome un beso en la mejilla contestó:

¬Ah mi pequeña, no puedo hacerlo, no podría vivir sin ti¬ sonreí como una estúpida enamorada, lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda mi alma pero tenía que seguirle el juego.

¬Entonces conviérteme, así podremos estar juntos toda la eternidad¬ me miró solo un escaso momento y luego abrazándome, al oído me contesto:

¬Mmm… ¿Cómo se que de verdad me quieres?¬su gélido tacto pareció quemarme la piel, sopórtalo con una sonrisa me dije. Me di la vuelta y aun con la repugnancia que él me inspiraba… lo bese, lo bese de la manera más convincente que pude para después separarme un par de centímetro y mirarlo a los ojos:

¬Yo te amo, mi vida sin ti no sería nada.¬ baje la vista, tome aire y continúe con un suave tartamudeo¬ Y-y-yo quiero en-entregarme a ti, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que me mates?¬el solo me acaricio el cuello, temblé y supuse que él pensó que estaba nerviosa, rio y luego dándome un beso en el cuello dijo:

¬Picarona, pero no me has pedido irte ¿no será que cuando te convierta me dejes? Sabes que no puedo arriesgarme a eso.¬ ¡Tú maldito! ¡Te odio, te odio! ¡¿Por qué tuve que ser tributo, por qué?! Sonríe, solo sonríe me recordé a mí misma. Le mire tan inocente como alguna vez lo había sido, me hubiera gustado volver a aquel tiempo feliz donde mi madre me cantaba, donde mi padre cabalgaba conmigo…

_¬ ¡No! ¡No dejare que se la lleve, el no tiene ningún derecho daño!¬grito mi madre, mientras que mi padre solo apretaba fuertemente sus manos, quise ir y abrazarlo, decirle que todo iba bien pero no era cierto. Mama, corrió hacia mí, me estrecho en sus cortos brazos y me dijo:_

_¬ Mi niña, no te preocupes, yo te sacare no dejare que ese infeliz te haga daño¬ un suave beso en la mejilla me dio antes de que lo guardias se la llevaran a rastras, mientras ella lloraba y gritaba que no consentía eso. La sala quedo vacía, a excepción de mi padre que me abrazo y dijo que me cuidar, a que el encontraría la forma de sacarme de aquel lugar. Su calor me lleno de fuerza, yo podría hacer esto, solo debía sobrevivir el tiempo necesario, hasta que ellos llegarán. Un par de guardias llegaron para escoltar a mi padre, el solo salió de la habitación, no hizo tanto escándalo como mi madre pero no estaba feliz. Tal vez, fuera el destino…_

¬Es solo que extraño tanto a mi madre, pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame, eres el único que me ha hecho sentir este sentimiento¬ me sonrió dulcemente, de esa manera en la que casi, casi parecía bueno. Asintió y dijo:

¬Si, tienes razón, todo lo que quieras mi princesa, todo te lo daré.

¬Entonces, conviérteme, solo de esa manera me podre entregar a ti por toda la eternidad¬ pareció pensarlo un momento y luego dijo:

¬Es probable que te duela un poco, piensa en mí y lo soportarás¬ no pude contestar, lo siguiente que sentí fuero sus dientes en mi cuello y como el veneno quemaba todo a su paso, un fuego fulminante pareció pasar por mis venas, soporta… es por tu familia, solo así salvaras a tus hermanas, solo así…

**Bien he aquí el comienzo, creo que ya irán deduciendo quien es pero por el momento no se los diré muajaja xk. Bien que tengan buena semana, besos, me encantaría que me dejaran su opinión, cualquier crítica constructiva será bien recibida XD.**

**¡Hasta la próxima amigos!**


	2. extraños conocidos

**Hola soy yo, bueno aquí traigo el primer capítulo espero les guste y lo puedan disfrutar.**

**Extraños conocidos**

**Lizet**

Me desperté al sonar al reloj, apague la alarma y me levante pesadamente. El balcón se encontraba abierto y la suave brisa ya no era caliente, ahora se había convertido en una agradable y hasta fresca brisa, el verano estaba terminando… Me dirigí hacia el balcón para tomar un poco de ese refrescante aire. Una vez afuera comencé sentir escalofríos, la luna ya se comenzaba a ocultar y la luz del día se comenzaba a notar.

Adentro la puerta se abrió, me di vuelta para encontrarme con Ann, quien me saludo con una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas:

¬ ¿Lista para salir a trotar?¬ Me pregunto mientras se acercaba hasta el balcón, le sonreí y le hice notar que aun estaba en pijama, luego dije:

¬ ¿Qué tal si hoy nos quedamos durmiendo?¬ ella rio y contesto:

¬ Hay que hacerle caso al doctor, por lo que no. Vamos, vístete rápido, te estaré esperando en la cocina¬ luego se dio medio vuelta y salió grácilmente por la puerta.

Suspire y me dirigí al baño con algo de pesadez, no quería salir a trotar. Luego de diez minutos baje y la encontré hablando con Mica. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en un año, este era mi año de graduación y aunque no quería admitirlo, no deseaba terminarlo. Mica, Ann, mi padre y yo nos habíamos mudado hace poco a la casa que alguna vez había ocupado con mis abuelos. A Alec lo veía muy poco, aunque cuando me encontraba en Dinamarca él venia todos los días a mi habitación, tal vez esa fue la razón por la que no quería volver a Forks.

Mica se dio media vuelta y corrió a saludarme, naturalmente ella no era tan efusiva pero al parecer estaba emocionada por comenzar las clases.

¬Liz, si no te apuras no lograremos llegar a tiempo para bañarnos e ir al colegio¬ gritó Ann golpeando el suelo con su zapatilla, logrando sacarme de quicio. La mire haciendo un pequeño puchero pero ella lo ignoro y tomándome de la muñeca me guio a la salida de la casa:

¬Dile a papa que volveremos en unos minutos¬ volvió a gritar antes de salir trotando por la puerta, suspire y luego salí detrás de ella, no me quedaba otra opción. La alcance luego de unos segundos, y comenzamos un trote más lento por medio del bosque.

¬Estoy tan emocionada Liz, dime ¿Cómo es ir al colegio normal?¬seguí trotando buscando las palabras indicadas para describir a la institución y luego conteste:

¬Pues es tedioso, siempre ahí chicos molestándote y atropellándote. Hay una cantidad exaltante de personas hablando y escuchando música en los pasillos que siempre están atestados de personas. Realmente ahora que lo pienso es horrible la cafetería ¡ah! Es odiosa, teniendo que hacer cola para pedir una mísera hamburguesa y con todos los alumnos allí no, definitivamente el colegio es horrible¬ termine diciendo mientras continuaba trotando, solo entonces me di cuenta de que Ann no se encontraba a mi lado, mire hacia atrás y allí estaba ella, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta.

¬Será mejor que cierres la boca si no quieres que una mosca entre allí¬ le dije sonriendo. Ann comenzó a reír, volví hacia atrás:

¬ ¡Será mejor de lo que pensaba! ¿Crees que me aceptaran?¬ me pregunto con los ojos grandes y brillosos, me pregunte si ella había oído lo que acababa de describir o tendría algún problema de compresión; sin embargo lo deje pasar, le sonreí y la despeine con cariño:

¬ ¡Por supuesto que van a quererte, si eres maravillosa!¬Ann se sonrojo y me quito la mano, me dio un pequeño golpe:

¬ ¡Tú la traes!¬ me grito antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque, sonreí y salí tras ella. Si me encantaba tener una hermana con la cual jugar.

Llegamos a casa completamente embarradas pues tire accidentalmente a Ann en una fosa con barro, me costó sacarla claro pero lo logre, sin embargo ambas estábamos completamente sucias. Mica al vernos solo se rió y nos obligo bañarnos rápido. Por otro lado, nuestro padre nos regaño y me reto por no cuidar de Ann adecuadamente, pues ella se había cortado la rodilla; nada grave, claro, pero lo suficiente para que nuestro padre se pusiera histérico diciendo que eso no debía haber pasado.

Al salir de la ducha quise continuar durmiendo, no quería volver a ese colegio pero si quería ver a Ness. Me vestí como siempre, unos jeans holgados con un buzo con capucha. No alcance a peinarme pues Mica insistió en irnos lo más pronto posible, aun cuando faltaba cerca de una hora para que la escuela comenzara formalmente. Las tres comenzamos a caminar, hace solo dos semanas que habíamos llegado por lo que tanto Mica como Ann aun encontraban todo maravilloso. Ver a los pájaros volar les fascinaba, el olor parecía embriagarlas y se ponían excepcionalmente tediosas si veían algún animal en el camino. Luego de unos minutos Ness se nos unió, como supo que estábamos allí no lo sabía pero supuse que nos había olfateado o Jake lo había hecho por ella.

¬Cambia la cara Liz, ¿tanto nos odias?¬dijo Ness riendo junto con mis hermanas, era increíble lo bien que se llevaban, especialmente con Ann, aunque no era sorprendente pues Ness era simpática y cariñosa, cualidades que a todo el mundo le agradan.

¬No es que las odie, es que estas ¡no se quedan calladas ni un momento!¬dije riendo yo también, al minuto siguiente estábamos todas riendo mientras nos acercábamos más a la secundaria.

¬Ey Ness ¿Y Jake?¬ pregunto de pronto Ann, Mica la miro con cara de asco:

¬Tanto mejor que no te halla acompañado realmente es desagradable no entiendo como soportas su aroma¬ si Mica odiaba a Jake y, por lo que tenía entendido, el sentimiento era mutuo. Yo no pude evitar reír al recordar la expresión de mica al conocer a Jake…

_¬Realmente aquí hay mal olor¬ dijo mica asqueada, comenzó a mirar a en todas las direcciones y entonces Jake salió del bosque. Se suponía que nos habíamos juntado en el bosque para hacer un pequeño picnic pues Ann y Mica jamás habían hecho alguno y querían saber qué era eso._

_¬ ¡Oohh! Eso explica muchas cosas, Ness ¿es esta tu mascota?¬preguntó Mica mirando con una especie de odio a Jake, a lo que el aludió respondió con sonrisa burlona:_

_¬pues te diré que tu no hueles a rosas precisamente¬ contesto el riendo y abrazando a Ness, quien solo rio y luego dijo:_

_¬ ¡Por supuesto que no es mi mascota Mica! ¡Es mi novio!¬a Mica se le desorbitaron los ojos, para luego dejarlos en blanco y quedarse callada. Jake solo se rió burlonamente y Mica desde entonces procedió a ignorarlo. Aunque había algo que allí no cuadrada pues Jake la miraba como una amenaza así como mica también lo miraba a él…_

¬Mica ¿por qué odias a Jake? El no te hizo nada¬ pregunto Ness, ella solo la miro y luego contesto:

¬La verdad es que el no me deja cazar ¿acaso espera que yo muera de hambre?¬en ese momento entendí que el aroma no era el problema, el problema era la dieta que mi hermana seguía, ella aun se alimentaba de sangre humana y no sentía remordimientos por eso. Suponía que haber vivido tantos años con un monstruo traía ese tipo de consecuencias.

¬Pero es que no debemos matar humanos, tú eres mitad humana y naciste de una de ellos ¿Por qué no cambias de dieta?¬Mica comenzó a reír y luego dijo:

¬si esperas que me alimente de esos asquerosos animales estas loca, yo no voy a dejar la sangre humana, no tienes idea de lo que te pierdes al privártela.¬ Ness negó con una sonrisa:

¬no me pierdo nada, yo estoy tranquila sabiendo que para subsistir no debe matar a ninguna persona¬ Mica sonrió y luego acoto:

¬tu grave error es el de catalogar como personas a la cena¬ casi pude ver a Félix en ese momento, aquella frase era tan maníaca que no creí que Mica alguna vez lo diría.

Ness se callo, ella no buscaba pelear y prefirió no decir nada mas, por otro lado Ann que había permanecido en silencio durante la charla quiso aligerar la tensión que se había creado hablando de moda. No participe de esa charla, porque en aquel momento comprendí algo que hasta entonces no había visto…Mica era peligrosa, ella no era como Ness, ella no respetaba la vida humana, ella nos veía como alimento, nos veía como un vampiro mas. Aquella noticia me golpeo duro en el corazón, todo era culpa de Félix si él no la hubiera crecido de esa manera tan primitiva mi hermana no pensaría así.

A pesar de que Félix estaba muerto aun seguía vivo en mi mente y en mi alrededor, jamás podría recuperar los años perdidos de juegos, secretos y comidas con mi gemela; tampoco podría volver a ver a mi madre; mi padre jamás volvería a ser un hombre sano y fuerte; mica jamás dejaría de pensar como una sádica y yo jamás olvidaría cada doloroso recuerdo del tiempo pasado con él; por más que yo quisiera mi cuerpo no me permitía olvidarme de él, mi piel estaba cubierta de cicatrices que probablemente jamás cicatrizaran y si bien la violación jamás había existido yo la seguía sintiendo como si la hubiera sufrido. Había algo que hacía que aquel sádico siguiera presente, como si fuera una infección que poco a poco te consume hasta dejarte sin nada que ofrecer a los demás. Esa era la lucha a la cual me enfrentaba cada mañana al despertar, primero debía de tranquilizar mi mente luego de haber tenido alguna horrible pesadilla y luego debía tratar de sentirme viva pues sin Alec que me alentara, me sentía como un frasco vacio sin nada que ofrecer.

Por un momento observe a mi gemela, tan linda, tan confiada y feliz ¿Cómo lo hacía? Me hubiera gustado preguntar pero ella me miro de aquella manera hipnotizadora, me cohibí ya que parecía que ella me miraba el alma y no solo mis ojos. De pronto algo me golpeo la cabeza, logrando que cayera al suelo. Mi cabeza pareció rebotar en suelo de material, por un instante me quede sin aire:

¬ ¡Liz! ¿Te encuentras bien?¬pregunto Ann acercándose a mi mientras Ness y Mica me miraban preocupadas:

¬mmm… ¿define bien?¬le respondí riendo suavemente:

¬vamos párate¬ me insto mica, pero en aquel preciso instante no quería moverme, la sola idea de sentir mi columna crujir no era alentadora, sin contar que el cielo y las personas se movían de maneras extrañas:

¬Creo que lo mejor será que me quede así por unos minutos¬ les sonreí tratando de mostrarles que me encontraba bien, pero no parecieron muy convencidas.

¬Valla es increíble que cada vez que te encuentre estés tirada en el suelo¬ dijo una voz que me sonaba demasiado conocida, sin impórtame el dolor o cuanto el mundo giraba a mi alrededor me pare. Las consecuencias de tan idiota acto llegaron de inmediato, nada mas pararme logro que casi volviera a caer. Si no fuera porque unas manos grandes y fuertes me sostuvieron de la cintura mientras un acido me comenzaba a quemar la garganta, no necesitaba ser una doctora para darme cuenta de que quería vomitar y trate de correr hacia un tacho pero mi cuerpo se negaba a cooperar y termine vomitando encima del caballero que me había ayudado:

¬ ¡Oh! De verdad que lo siento Dek, pero si no me hubieras dado esta sorpresa no me habría parado y no te hubiera vomitado encima¬ Dek solo me miro escéptico, ahora ya no me sostenía, quien me sostenía ahora era Mica pues el piso aun continuaba moviéndose:

¬si eres la mejor dando bienvenidas la próxima te saludare a dos metros de distancia¬ dijo riendo, mientras se sacaba la campera que llevaba, dejándose solo una camisa suelta que mostraba su atlético cuerpo, logrando que pareciera un sex simbol.

¬No se dé que te quejas si abajo traías una camisa¬ le dije ya recobrando mi equilibrio y todos mis sentidos, el sonrió como todo un adulador, no me sorprendía el muchacho era un modelito; media casi un metro ochenta cinco, su cuerpo era atlético con cada musculo marcado y para rematarlo era de cabello rubio con unos ojos color verde agua, eso sin contar que sus facciones eran finas con una mezcla de aspereza, logrando un rostro casi angelical que escondía una sonrisa divertida; lo cual solo ayudaba a que pareciera un muchacho misterioso e incluso peligroso, de esos que harían suspirar a millones.

¬Bueno, bueno siempre tan directa lily ¿Cómo has estado?¬dijo Dek sonriendo, a continuación procedió a saludar a mis hermanas y Ness , quien no paraba de mirarme lanzándome indirectas que yo comprendí al instante:

¬Ness, el es Derek. Un amigo de la infancia¬ ahora quien me lanzo una indirecta con la mirada fue Dek, bien pues no pensaba seguir relatando sucesos pasados.

¬ ¡¿De verdad?!Pensé que no tenias amigos de la infancia, valla y que amigo ¬dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo, lo que logro sacarle una sonrisa de autosuficiencia a Dek, perfecto como si no tuviera el ego lo suficientemente alto.

¬De hecho éramos muy cercanos, ella era mi mejor amiga, mi musa y…

¬éramos casi como hermanos ¿no es cierto Dek?¬el pareció querer decir algo que no quería escuchar pero en vez de eso me siguió el juego:

¬Claro, éramos muy unidos¬ Ness me miro de manera significativa, genial gracias a su real idiotez me había ganado un interrogatorio al volver a casa. Bufe consternada y enojada.

¬Bien creo que será mejor entrar a buscar sus horarios¬ dije con una sonrisa mientras me ubicaba al lado de Dek. Comenzamos a caminar, yo deje que Ness guiara a mis hermanas logrando quedar un poco separada del grupo y tener la conversación que tanto deseaba tener con él:

¬Dime ¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?¬ le dije sin protocolo alguno, no pensaba ser educada sin nadie vigilándonos. Dek no se sorprendió, casi pareció estar esperando esa pregunta, por un instante no quise saber la respuesta pero no tenía sentido no escucharla por lo que espere a que él se dignara a responderme:

¬Bueno dado que me lo has preguntado tan francamente te diré la verdad, vine a estudiar aquí, quería independizarme de mis padres, tener un respiro de los protocolos y las cámaras¬ lo mire escéptica ¡¿Él un respiro de las cámaras?! Pero si las amaba, comencé a reír, si un respiro iba a querer.

¬ ¿En verdad? ¿Tú un respiro? No seas ridículo, te conozco demasiado bien mí querido conde¬ el sonrió, desee retractarme, no tuve que haberlo llamado de esa manera:

¬Bueno si quieres la verdad, es que simplemente vine para recuperar a mí mejor amiga ¿acaso es eso malo?¬ no me sorprendí y tampoco fingí mis emociones, en vez de eso simplemente le dije:

¬ No hay nada que recuperar, pierdes tu tiempo Dek mejor vuelve a Inglaterra y déjame tranquila aquí. Se perfectamente que no es amistad lo que buscas y no puedo ofrecerte nada mas así que mejor vete.¬ no espere a su respuesta, me adelante hasta alcanzar a mis hermanas. El colegio estaba a reventar de alumnos, y mis hermanas llamaban la atención más de lo que yo hubiera deseado, para mi suerte el timbre sonó para dar inicio formalmente a mi último año escolar.

Como era de esperar mis hermanas irían juntas a un curso inferior al mío, sin embargo con la ayuda de unos talleres especiales y mucho esmero podrían graduarse ese mismo año. Nos separamos al final del pasillo, pues nuestras aulas se encontraban en direcciones contrarias.

Al llegar al salón pase tan inadvertida como siempre, me senté en el final de la sala y mire con un tanto de nostalgia el asiento que antes ocupaba Alec. Alec…me pregunte que estaría haciendo, si pensaría en mi tanto como yo en él y si me extrañaba. Nuestras conversaciones no eran tan seguidas como me gustaría pues los Vulturis aun no sabían de nuestra relación y no podíamos permitir que se enteraran pues yo no estaba dispuestas a convertirme y él no quería matarme; ambos entendíamos eso y nos dábamos cuenta de que nuestra mejor oportunidad era seguir ocultándolo.

La clase comenzó cuando el profesor de literatura hizo su entrada, detrás de él venía Dek con la frente en alto, haciendo que su presencia fuera aun más notada. Pronto las chicas del salón comenzaron un barullo, no necesitaba ser adivina para entender que todas ellas estaban embobadas con el nuevo; murmullo que solo aumento al decirse que él era europeo. Como pensé dek se sentó a mi lado, una de las chicas mas huecas del colegio y actual líder de porrista me lanzo una mirada fulminante, como si me interesara lo que ella pensara.

El profesor comenzó introduciéndose y luego nos introdujo en lo que planeaba hacer ese año. Dijo que leeríamos literatura latinoamericana y mundial. El primer libro que nos asigno fue Pedro Paramo, una vez dicho eso comenzó a copiar un trabajo practico y dijo que el resto de la clase hablaríamos de los autores que conocíamos y nuestros libros favoritos. Varias de mis compañeras no leían y por ende no acotaron nada, mientras que otros preguntaban si el cama Sutra contaba como libro. No me sorprendí cuando Dek entablo una discusión acerca de cuál era el maestro del terror, Poe o King. La discusión duro más de lo que yo hubiera pensado y termino en nada pues ninguno de los dos daba el brazo a torcer, al final simplemente el profesor siguió conmigo. Pero en esta oportunidad no dije cual era mi libro favorito y en vez de eso dije que tenía demasiados y que no quería pensar. Me puso una cruz pero no me importo, poco sentido tenia entablar una conversación que, desde mi punto de vista, no tenia fin alguno.

Cuando sonó el timbre me pare mientras unas cuantas chicas se abalanzaban sobre mi escritorio tratando de hablar con el nuevo, quise salir del circulo minúsculo que se había formado alrededor de Dek y en el intento caí encima de mi amigo, el cual me sonrió indecorosamente, me pare y salí mientras que una rubia me empujaba hacia una pared, realmente las hormonas estaban a full en mi escuela. La siguiente clase la tenía con Ness y me dirigí hacia allá con la esperanza de que ella me hubiera guardado un lugar, en lo cual acerté.

¬Hasta que llegas, no podía esperar a que vinieras. Cuéntame todo ¿de dónde conoces a ese papucho?¬dijo Ness ni bien tome asiento a su lado, sonreí y negué con la cabeza, era increíble su estado permanente de hiperactividad.

¬De seguro luego tendré que repetir la historia porque no esperas hasta que estén mis hermanas presentes ¬Ness no estaba contenta con aquella respuesta pero la acepto pues sabía que si yo me ponía de malas no conseguiría nada de mí. Esa clase paso un poco más rápido pues con Ness nos la pasábamos hablando de cosas tontas o criticando cuan babosas eran las chicas. Para mi sorpresa Dek también tenía esa clase.

Al terminarse la clase, fuimos a buscar a mis hermanas y Dek vino con nosotras captando toda la atención de instituto:

¬Así que ¿esto es una secundaria norma?¬ dijo él a lo cual yo solo asentí mientras buscaba a mis hermanas en la cantidad exasperante de alumnos dando vueltas por doquier.

¬si así ¿y dime de donde conoces a Liz?¬pregunto de pronto Ness, mire a Dek advirtiéndole que no dijera nada estúpido:

¬Bueno, supongo que sabrás que ella es de la realeza¬ Ness asintió, y el continuo¬ y bueno de cierto modo estamos comprometidos, asi que fue un encuentro arreglado¬ quise estampar mi cabeza contra la pared ¡¿cómo podía haber dicho eso?! ¿Estaba loco o simplemente quería arruinar mi existencia? Ness me miro significativamente y para mi suerte encontramos a mis hermanas.

¬Chicas, ¿Cómo va su día?¬ Ann sonrió radiantemente mientras mica solo asintió con la cabeza:

¬genial, no sabes ya nos invitaron a una mesa para el almuerzo. Asique no comeré contigo si no te molesta¬ dijo Ann riendo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba, mica se quedo y movió la cabeza decepcionada:

¬Realmente no puedo creer que le caigan bien chicas tan huecas como las que la han invitado. ¿Dek no? ¿Tú eres el nuevo novio de Liz?¬dijo riendo, puse los ojos blancos ¿Por qué demonios todos lo emparejaban conmigo? ¿Por qué no con Ann? Como era de esperarse, Dek rió autosuficiente y luego dijo.

¬futuro prometido si logro que termine con ¿Cómo se llamaba?¬ me molesto un tanto esa actitud de ignorarme olímpicamente y hacer planes sobre mí sin tomar en cuenta mi opinión:

¬Alec, se llama Alec y no pienso terminar con el Dek¬ todos comenzaron a reír, yo no logre entender el porqué ¿había dicho algún chiste y no me había dado cuenta?

¬Ah cierto Liz ¿Cómo esta Alec? hace mucho que no me habla¬ pregunto Ness mientras reanudábamos nuestro camino hacia la cafetería:

¬Bien, ya sabes "trabajando"¬Ness rio y contesto:

¬ ¿Cómo harán con ya sabes quién?

¬no se lo diremos, no pienso ceder y el tampoco¬ Ness me miro sombríamente para luego decir:

¬Si ellos llegan a pensar en hacerte algo… yo te protegeré ¿lo sabes no?¬ la abrace para que sintiera mi cariño, si… Ness podía ser una loca pero era la mejor amiga que tenia.

Ya en la cafetería escogimos una mesa alejada de las personas, Dek se sentó a mi lado y Ness con Mica enfrente de nosotros. Busque a Ann y la encontré en la mesa de los populares:

¬No puedo creer que este con ellos¬ le dije a Ness mientras esta asentía:

¬Mica ¿Cómo es que les hablaron? Me ignoran y no creo que supieran que somos gemelas¬ Mica negó y luego contesto:

¬Ann les comenzó a hablar, y les conto toda la historia. No se… me parece muy raro, no es que yo sepa mucho de socializar pero no sé, no me fió de ellas; pero por supuesto no puedo decirle a Ann que no les hable o diría que soy negativa y que debo ser mas amistosa¬ reí, Mica se parecía a mí en más de un aspecto. En ese momento mi celular sonó, lo conteste de inmediato:

¬hola

¬hola amore mio¬ me contesto una voz celestial, una voz que yo conocía demasiado bien, comencé a sonreír como una idiota y conteste:

¬supongo que estas libre ¿no? ¿Cómo estás?

¬bien, ya sabes que no hay mucho movimiento aquí pero aun no encuentro alguna razón convincente para que me dejen ir Forks y poder estar contigo.

¬No importa siempre te esperare, sabes que te amo con todo el corazón¬ le dije mas despacio para que no todos me escucharan. En ese momento Dek me saco el celular de las manos y dijo:

¬Hola Alec, soy Dek ¿me recuerdas? No sabes como la estamos pasando con Liz aquí¬ le quite el celular lo más rápido que pude pero Alec ya había cortado.

¬ ¡¿Eres idiota o te haces?! Como se te ocurre decirle eso, ahora pensara cualquier cosa por tu culpa¬ le grite a Dek y a continuación salí de allí echando chispas y me encerré en el baño. Comencé a marcar desesperadamente el número de Alec pero este no me contestaba. Entonces ya un poco mas desesperada llame a Jane, esta me contesto un tanto sombría, casi enojada:

¬ ¿Jane esta Alec cerca porque no me responde el celular?¬ al otro lado de la línea me pareció sentir que ella titubeaba y entonces cortante como la hoja más fina de acero contesto:

¬Liz el no quiere hablar contigo dice que cuando esté preparado te llamara¬ trate de explicarle que no era lo que él pensaba pero jane ya había cortado y cuando intente rehacer la llamada, lo único que obtuve fue una voz femenina que amablemente me decía que el dispositivo se encontraba apagado. De cierto modo no me sorprendió, aunque mi esperanzas de que él me dijera que todo iba bien se rompieron en mil pedazos; no entendía la estupidez de Dek. A mí alrededor todo iba demasiado rápido pues solo había pasado una mañana con el conde Derek y ya había logrado poner en juego mi relación con mi vampiro preferido. No quise seguir pensando por lo que al salir del baño lo único que formule en mi mente fue el fuerte deseo de que Alec confiara en mí…

**Bueno he aquí el capitulo, espero les guste y como siempre estaré esperando algún comentario o crítica constructiva pues creo que en verdad las necesito XD. Cuídense, besos…**

**¡Hasta la próxima amigos!**


	3. Lejos, demasiado lejos

**¡Hola! Soy yo bien sé que he tardado y lo lamento pero bueno la verdad es que me cuesta un poco encontrar el tiempo para sentarme a escribir XD, tratare de hacer el próximo capi más rápido. Creo que se sorprenderán y debo decir que yo misma me sorprendí. Sin más preámbulos…**

**¡Comencemos!**

**Lejos, demasiado lejos**

**Alec**

Vivir tan lejos de Liz no era más que una lenta agonía que cada día me enloquecía más, no era que no tuviera confianza en ella. No, de hecho yo confiaba mas en Liz que en mi mismo pero eso no quitaba el hecho de estar a miles de kilómetros de ella. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que ella había abandonado la corte de Dinamarca para volver a ser una adolescente sin mayores preocupaciones que terminar el colegio, sin embargo habían pasado cuatro semanas desde que yo no la veía, no me había despedido más que por teléfono pues me fue imposible dejar el castillo.

Tenia la ligera sospecha de que Aro comenzaba a darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien conmigo y eso había dificultado mis salidas; pues Aro, suponía yo, había ordenado que se me vigilara. Como consecuencia, hace un mes que no salía a cazar solo, siempre iba alguien que no fuera jane, como Dimitri o Félix. Mi situación actual no me hacía muy feliz que digamos, no era fácil encontrar el tiempo para hablar con Liz alejados de oídos vampiros curiosos y eso no hacía otra cosa que colaborar con mi actual estado de ansiedad.

Ese día, sin embargo, había encontrado una habitación del castillo, una celda de castigos que tenía algún tipo de material que lograba que ni siquiera los oídos más finos pudieran escuchar algo de lo que se hablara en esa sala, era una sala bien resguardada. Casi siempre Félix y Dimitri se encontraba allí o sino estaban Meret y Lio; lo descubrí por casualidad cuando Aro y Jane fueron a hablar allí, quise escuchar pero no pude, mi audición era tan buena que quede pasmado ante tal silencio, ni el más mínimo sonido se emitía de aquella sala, nada como si estuviera vacía.

No fue fácil entrar, tuve que evadir una serie obstáculos para poder ingresar, el primero y más complicado fue sacar de allí a los actuales guardianes, Meret y Lio. Meret era un tipo grande, gigante, y muy fuerte, hábil en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y con energía inagotable; Lio por el otra lado, era menudo pero era un tipo peligroso, siempre llevaba consigo algún tipo de arma y era increíblemente bueno con el manejo de la daga y la espada, en un simple movimiento podía descuartizarte por completo. Por lo que al verlos allí supe que de fallar podría terminar muy mal herido, y lo que era peor que Aro perdiera su confianza en mí y me leyera los pensamientos. Entonces Liz estaría en grave peligro. Aunque pensé que sería difícil lo único que tuve que decirles fue que mi hermana los llamaba, ninguno quiso dejar la sala pero les dije que yo la cuidaría en tanto ellos fueron de inmediato a su encuentro. Jane, era respetada en todo el castillo, todos sabían que era la preferida de Aro y que ella podía ser tanto tu boleto de salvación como de condena, simple razón por la que todos le hacían caso como si fuera una reina no declarada.

Tan pronto como se marcharon me metí adentro y llame a Liz, hace días que no hablaba con ella y ya se había agregado su voz a la lista de cosas que extrañaba. Escucharla me devolvió la paz que pensé que había perdido aunque fue una ilusión de unos pocos minutos porque al escuchar a Derek lo único que pude pensar fue en las inmensas ganas que tenia de partirle la cara aquel idiota. Le corte y espere lo más tranquilo que pude hasta que Meret y Lio llegaran; no me despedí y tampoco gaste mis palabras en ellos, simplemente me retire silenciosamente.

Camine hasta los aposentes de Jane, allí me esperaba mi hermana con una sonrisa irónica cuando sonó su celular:

¬No lo atiendas¬ le espete sin cortesía alguna pero Jane me ignoro y lo respondió de todos modos, al otro lado de la línea pude escuchar a Liz pidiéndole que le pasara conmigo, yo negué con la cabeza. No estaba listo para que Liz escuchara mis palabras enfurecidas ciegamente por los celos momentáneos, aunque le creía odiaba la situación en la que nos encontrábamos. Jane podía ver a Josh tantas veces como quisiera mientras que yo tenía que ocultarlo de todo el mundo, era tan injusto… para rematar Derek tenía que estar con ella, recalcándome que él si estaba allí tratando de conquistarla y yo no.

Jane corto pero me miro significativamente:

¬Dile a Aro que salí a cazar¬ Jane me paró en el acto:

¬ ¡¿Estás loco?!¿Qué paso? Sabes que no puedes salir sin compañía¬ no quería discutir, la esquive y seguí hacia la puerta, por hoy solo quería que todo terminara, que se acabara de una vez por todas esta estúpida farsa, yo solo quería estar con Liz… SI, era humana y SI, yo era un inmortal, lo entendía pero ¿Era también necesario que todo estuviera en nuestra contra?

Salí del castillo sin rumbo, para mi suerte era de noche y llovía a cantaros, había truenos y relámpagos que rasgaban el cielo violentamente, pero no importo ¿Qué importaba en verdad? Corrí sin rumbo, hasta que llegue a un bosque y una vez allí quise romper y destruir todo, comencé con un árbol pequeño pero a medida que más me enfurecía comencé a hacer destrozos peores, logrando una neblina de aserrín y astillas. No la escuche, pero supongo que estaba tan entretenido imaginando a Liz y Derek juntos que no era sorprendente:

¬Asique destruirás todo el bosque ¿no?¬ no fue necesario darme vuelta para saber que atrás mío se encontraba Jane, sonreí irónicamente y respondí:

¬ ¿Acaso te molesta querida hermana, quisieras ayudarme?¬Jane sonrió y poso una de sus manos en mi hombro:

¬Aunque me siento honrada debo rechazar tu oferta, ahora dejémonos de juegos ¿Qué paso con Liz para que te importara un carajo su seguridad y tu puesto en la guardia?

¬ ¿Crees que me importa la guardia?¬jane volvió a sonreír:

¬Créeme que se no te importa pero lo que quiero saber es ¿Tampoco te importa la seguridad de Liz? Sabes que Aro te tiene en la mira, sospecha idiota y tú encima le das motivos.

¬ ¿Motivos? ¿Acaso no he sido su maldito perro faldero durante más de mil años? ¿Acaso no mate y torture a cada estúpido que a Aro se le canto la gana torturar?¬le espete furioso con ella, con los Vulturis, con todo el mundo. Me di vuelta y la mire fijamente, Jane en cambio, parecía tranquila y solo me miro un instante antes de contestar:

¬ ¿Perro faldero eh? ¿Eso crees que somos? ¿Cómo puedes olvidar todo lo que ellos hicieron por nosotros? Les debemos eso y más, lo peor es que lo sabes y te dejas llevar por sentimientos inútiles.

¬Jane… no somos más que sus perros, date cuenta, somos las piezas en su juego maquiavélico interminable¬ por un instante jane pareció herida, pero luego su mirada cambio a una de total seguridad:

¬No Alec, no es lo que somos. Somos su guardia, les servimos porque les debemos la vida o ¿Es que quieres que te recuerde lo que sucedió?¬ lo que sucedió, si… ya casi lo había olvidado.

¬Aro tuvo que dejarme morir, así ahora estaría con Helena, así…

¬Así no hubieras conocido a Liz viudo estúpido, en verdad no te entiendo Alec. Aro te salvo cuando nadie más podía, me salvo a mi porque tú estabas muy ocupado con tus sentimientos como para cuidarme… yo… ¬jane paro, no siguió, sabia como terminaba esa oración, conocía nuestro pasado tan bien como ella, yo aun lamentaba no haber sido un mejor hermano:

¬Lo siento sí… ya te lo he dicho muchas veces ¿Es que no puedes perdonarme?¬mi hermana me miro dolida pero comprensiva:

¬Ya te perdone, no te culpo, tu tampoco tenias una vida fácil pero es a eso a lo que me refiero. Si los Vulturi no hubieran aparecido en nuestras vidas ¿Qué habría sido de nosotros eh? Yo hubiera terminado muerta luego de una de las habituales golpizas que Esteban acostumbraba a darme y tu habrías muerto a manos del enemigo, luego de haber sido torturado por meses.¬ Jane aun me miraba, casi enojada, no podía ocultarme sus pensamientos y menos en esos momentos. Casi podía sentir en el aire el dolor que antaño había sentido tan vivamente, lo había olvidado hasta este momento…

¬Tal vez tengas razón o tal vez yo habría vuelto y habría golpeado a ese infeliz para rescatarte y empezar de cero en otro lugar¬ Jane solo negó con la cabeza, solo entonces me permití recordar…

_Había sido difícil separarme de mi esposa, más que difícil… horrendo pero en ese momento mi alma se partía en dos. Helena, mi helena estaba allí, en la guerra conmigo. "En la buenas y las malas" me dijo con una sonrisa mientras corríamos por el bosque, siendo lo mas sigilosos posibles. Se había cortado su larga cabellera rubia, aun con todo lo que había hecho seguía pareciendo una mujer, sus facciones eran demasiado finas, sus labios demasiados besables, sus manos pequeñas y una cintura demasiado delineada para ser un hombre. Sus ojos de un profundo azul eran muy sinceros para ser enviados a la cruel guerra ¡¿Qué estaba pensando al enlistarse en el ejército?!_

_Todo eso era lo único que pensaba, grave error pero aun así su presencia allí me ponía nervioso ¿cómo podía cuidarla si ella se empeñaba en ser un soldado más?_

_¬Eric¬ la llame, helena se acerco sonriendo, como si estuviera en un campo de flores y no en pleno campo de batalla:_

_¬ ¿Que amor mío?¬ estaba feliz, no la entendía._

_¬Escucha, quédate detrás mío, somos la vanguardia asique solo quédate atrás mío. Si algo pasa corre y busca el rio, el te guiara hacia una aldea que en la que te proveerán comida y refugio ¿entendiste?¬ Helena estaba enojada, lo notaba porque sus ojos parecían haberse vuelto más azules de lo habitual, toma la espada que tenía en la cintura:_

_¬Te recuerdo mi querido esposo que aunque puedes decidir ciertas cosa por mí no significa que yo te haga caso, soy un soldado aquí no una damisela en apuros y…¬una explosión de tierra nos tiro al suelo, habían tirado una piedra enorme que impacto con la suficiente fuerza como para que más de uno de nosotros cayera, me levante y tome a helena de la muñeca apurándola._

_Aun con lo buen guerrero que era no fui lo suficientemente rápido, a partir de ese momento todo salió mal. Rompimos la formación, las piedras seguían volando sacudiendo levemente la tierra. Teníamos que luchar, agarre a helena más fuerte, era peligroso dejarla sola en aquél momento de desconcierto absoluto. Mi general ordeno atacar, y así lo hice, helena se soltó, otra piedra voló sobre mi cabeza y un grito desolador me desgarro por dentro:_

_¬No, no, no, ¡esto no está pasando!¬grite al tiempo que volvía sobre mis pasos, allí tendida en el suelo aplastada por una enorme roca estaba Helena:_

_¬ ¡Alec! ¡Ayúdame no siento mis piernas, oh mi amor, mis hermosas piernas! ¡No las siento!¬me grito desesperada, era inútil tratar de mover esa roca en medio de aquel frenesí, asique hice lo único que podía hacer… me senté al lado de ella y acariciándole el cabello le dije:_

_¬Todo estará bien, se que duele amor mío pero resiste… yo iré por ayuda ¬me levante rápidamente pero al darme ver la situación en la que nos encontrábamos me di cuenta que debería sacarla yo mismo. Tome un palo y trate de mover la enorme piedra pero nada sucedió, el palo se rompió y Helena continuaba atrapada bajo esta._

_Un grito salvaje surco el aire ferozmente, me di vuelta y vi que habíamos perdido, un tropel entero corría hacia nosotros en aquel momento, no había tiempo para pensar. Busque otro palo más grueso volví a tratar de moverla pero la roca solo cedió un milímetro, cansado y con más fuerza volví a tratar; el tiempo estaba corriendo y por primera vez, corría en mi contra:_

_¬Déjame, de todos modos moriré…_

_¬ ¡NO, NO TE DEJARE SOLA CON ESOS BARBAROS!¬Le dije, quizás, demasiado fuerte. Seguí con mi ardua tarea, pero la roca parecía no querer cooperar:_

_¬Si muero quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…¬dijo Helena envuelta en un mar de lágrimas:_

_¬Saldremos de esta victoriosos, como siempre lo hemos hecho amor mío, no morirás, no hoy, vivirás una vida larga ¡¿Entendiste?!¬ella solo asintió y entonces ya sea por un milagro o por una casualidad la roca se movió, rodo y mi amada quedo libre de su corta prisión. Corrí a ella, la bese, porque por alguna extraña razón no podía no hacerlo. Lo lograríamos, y viviríamos una larga vida juntos en el campo con diez hijos y diez perros. Sonreí y la ayude a levantarse:_

_¬Te amo¬ me dijo Helena aun con lágrimas en los ojos:_

_¬Obviamente lo haces, si no yo ya te habría dejado por una morocha¬ le dije sonriendo, ella abrazo mi cuello y yo la levante sujetándola por la cintura y sus piernas, estas colgaban inertes, hechas un manojo de quebraduras, podía ver su tobillo doblado en una posición no natural totalmente azul:_

_¬ ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Mis piernas!¬Helena volvió a sollozar y yo solo trate de moverme rápido, eche a correr y cuando estaba a cruzando un claro una tropa entera nos intercepto:_

_¬Ay miren muchachos que tiernos, ya sabía yo que todos eran maricas en ese pueblo tuyo¬ dijo un hombre alto y grande, con una barba rojiza llena de rulos cubiertos de sangre._

_¬Vamos muchacho suéltalo ¬no podía soltarla, pero tampoco tenerla, por su parte los soldados comenzaron a acercarse trate de huir pero me fue imposible, me apuñalaron y caí de rodillas escupiendo sangre sobre Helena, ella grito, un grito muy agudo para ser hombre:_

_¬Pero mira si hasta parece mujer¬ dijo un joven morocho y de mirada pervertida, me sacaron a Helena de mis brazos, en seguida me pare y trate de pelear pero todo intento fue en vano, con cada movimiento perdía mas y mas sangre, me golpearon y me arrodillaron en el suelo como si fuera un preso, supongo que en ese momento lo era._

_Helena estaba quieta, un soldado rubio se le acerco y tocándole el pecho grito que era mujer, me removí tan inquieto como pude pero mantuvieron allí, de rodillas como un perro. La carcajada fue en general, pero fue el primer hombre que nos hablo el que se le acerco y le rompió la ropa, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, quise ir a cubrírselos, ella era mía, era mi mujer y ese hombre no tenía derecho a tocarla. Helena gritaba, insultaba y se movía tanto como podía teniendo sus piernas inertes, el hombre volvió a reír:_

_¬Eso explica porque no querías dejarla ir, es un bello espécimen el que tú nos trajiste pero ¿de qué me sirve sin piernas fuertes?¬todos volvieron a reír, Helena seguía moviéndose, la golpearon:_

_¬Cállate perra¬ le dijo grito uno, otro también la golpeo, quise ir en su ayuda pero no pude a mí también me pegaron Helena me miro: _

_¬ay que hermosa escena ¿a quién matamos primero?¬todos rieron y tomaron a Helena de su corto cabello rubio, le colocaron un cuchillo en el cuello, ella me miro y sonriendo gesticuló un te amo, entonces le abrieron la garganta y sus hermosos ojos dejaron de tener brillo…_

_¬ay tranquilo, tú también le acompañaras luego de darnos algo de información¬ su sonrisa no me gusto nada, se acercaron pero yo ya no quería vivir, sin Helena nada tenía sentido. Espere en silencio el golpe que nunca fue dado, en vez de eso me liberaron y tres personas tan pálidas como la nieve aparecieron frente mi, tenían ojos rojos y eran de belleza inigualables, uno de ellos me hablo:_

_¬Si quieres puedo brindarte las armas para vengarte de ellos y hacerlos sentir el mismo dolor que ellos te provocaron¬ sonreí no había nada mejor que la venganza en el mundo:_

_¬ ¿Cómo te llamas?¬el hombre sonrió de lado y dijo:_

_¬Aro…_

Sin darme cuenta corte otro árbol que cayó con un gran estruendo, sin embargo el ruido se acoplo a la lluvia torrencial que seguía cayendo.

¬Aro me manipulo, eso fue lo que hizo…

¬ ¡Aro te salvo Alec!¬me grito Jane:

¬No, el aprovecho de mis ansias de venganza¬ Jane estaba cada vez más enojada:

¬Alec… si no fuera por él no habrías conocido a Liz¬ golpee otro árbol:

¬ ¿sí? ¿y de qué rayos me sirve si no puedo estar con ella?¬ Jane quedo callada por un instante:

¬Para ti es fácil, ¬ continué apuntándola con el dedo¬ tú no eres la que tiene una novia mortal ni la que tiene que tener cuidado con todo lo que hace ni la…¬en ese momento comprendí lo que tenía que hacer…Liz tenía derecho a tener una vida normal, a no temer morir a cada instante y si para que ella fuera feliz tenía que renunciar a su amor y compañía, incluso a su amistad…lo haría….

**Bien hasta aquí el capi, iba a ser más largo pero me dieron ganas de dejarlas con la intriga XD. Bien, criticas constructivas o opiniones serán bien recibidas, muchas gracias a todas las que me dejan un comentario ya que me ayuda a saber si les gusta o no lo que escribo XD. Cuídense, besos:**

**Sin más que decir se despide atentamente hinatacullen14**

**¡Hasta la próxima amigos!**


	4. Decisiones Confusas

**Holiss! Si me tarde bastante y tienen derecho a decirme lo que quieran pero tenia una grave crisis de creatividad, sin embargo al final logre obtener algo decente. Espero que les guste, no les prometo subir el próximo capitulo rápido pero sí que será interesante. **

**Ahora sin más que decir, empecemos…**

**Decisiones confusas**

**Alec**

¬Alec, escucha se que es difícil para ti pero utiliza tu cabeza solo un momento ¿puedes? No logras nada con esto, mejor trata de buscar una solución y dime de una buena vez que sucedió, confía en mí… soy tu hermana…¬quería escuchar a Jane pero simplemente no podía:

¬Lo que sucede es que debo alejarme de Liz, yo debo dejarla para que pueda estar con alguien de su especie y…

¬Eso debes hablarlo con ella, no tienes derecho a decidir por ella y lo sabes ¿Qué es lo tan terrible que sucedió para que ahora quieras dejar a Liz? Hace solo dos segundos atrás decías que era todo lo que importaba, no te entiendo Alec¬ espeto ceñuda Jane, pero la ignore y me dirigí al castillo, Jane me siguió pero no habló, podía sentir su ira pero no quería seguir hablando porque no quería decir la palabra terminar…no, eso no. Sin embargo, eso era lo debía hacer, terminar…cortar nuestra relación imposible e inexistente.

Camine por los pasillos del castillo sin un rumbo especifico, no quería ir a mi habitación ¿pero donde más podría ir? Me encontraba en ese dilema cuando Dimitri me encontró:

¬Aro quiere hablar contigo¬ me dijo con su habitual sonrisa cínica, me dirigí al salón donde estarían ellos y pensé en borrar todo rastro de Liz de mi mente aún cuando sabía que eso era imposible, me tranquilice y entre en la sala.

Enfrente de mí se encontraban los tres hermanos, no había nadie más, ni siquiera Jane estaba allí. Aro sonrió complacido al verme:

¬Alec… hace tiempo que no te veía ¿Cómo has estado?¬ podía entender que aquellas no eran más que palabras de cortesía, pero aun así debía seguir con su juego:

¬Muy bien mi señor, hace demasiado tiempo que no nos veíamos¬ Aro sonrió, y mirándome fijamente dijo:

¬ Bueno ahora que tenemos la oportunidad de hablar no te andaré con rodeos mí querido Alec, eres una de las personas más preciada dentro mi guardia y te has ganado el derecho de privacidad, pero ahora con tu nueva conducta comienzo a preguntarme si no estarás injuriando tal privilegio. Debo confesarte que desde que volviste de tu última expedición, la exanimación de Renesme Cullen, te has estado comportando de manera extraña. Comenzando por el hecho de que no te alimentas mas de sangre humana, luego le sigue tu extraño comportamiento, tus expediciones nocturnas y la ultima conducta que has tenido…¬llegado a este punto supe que tenía que buscar la manera de que él no viera mis pensamientos, tenía bastante claro lo que él quería y no estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Aro paró un momento como hace un juez antes de dar el veredicto final, me miro con cierto cinismo y enojo, sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, lo que logró que pareciera que él fuera el rey déspota que haría rodar mi cabeza por no cumplir con sus caprichos y… sentí miedo, una sensación que hace tiempo no experimentaba…¬Y tal vez la más importante de todas ¡HAS DESOBEDECIDO ORDENES DIRECTAS! Ahora dime ¿tienes algo que decir a tu favor?¬ termino diciendo con una calma devastadora, como aquella que precede al huracán.

Piensa rápido me dije a mí mismo y entonces una idea tan descabellada, que casi rozaba la ridiculez además de parecer un cliché, se cruzo por mi cabeza pero aún en contra de lo que mi racionalidad me decía, decidí utilizarla, era mil veces mejor intentar que tirar todo nuestro esfuerzo por la borda, esto lo tenía que hacer por Liz.

¬Estoy enamorado de Renesme Cullen mi señor¬ espere un momento antes de continuar, sabía que había lanzado una bomba atómica, demasiada peligrosa y arriesgada pero dada la situación necesaria. Luego de esperar un segundo para que ellos procesarán lo que había dicho continúe¬ siento no habérselo dicho pero comprenderá mi temor a que se opusiera a nuestra relación.¬ Aro junto con sus hermanos me escrutaron buscando algún rastró de desconfianza en mis ojos, por eso trate de mostrar la mayor determinación posible. Aro comenzó a asentir levemente con la mirada perdida, como si estuviera maquinando algún tipo de plan, luego sonrió y comenzó a reír. A continuación dijo:

¬Así que era eso mi leal Alec y nosotros pensando que tú querías traicionarnos, dime Alec ya que ahora no tienes nada que ocultar ¿te molestaría dejarnos ver como sucedió esto?¬ si aun corriera sangre por mis venas, probablemente ya se hubiera helado ante tal proposición, si descubría la verdad Liz no sería más que un cadáver para la mañana siguiente y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Sonreí apenado, tratando de verme avergonzado y dije:

¬En verdad no me molesta pero preferiría que no lo hiciera, digamos que ya hemos yacido juntos y no me gustaría compartir con ustedes esa experiencia, aunque si creen que es necesario lo hare sin poner resistencia¬ Aro comenzó a reír, sus hermanos le siguieron y yo reí junto a ellos. Después de un momento, que me pareció eterno, Aro sonrió comprensivamente y dijo:

¬No hay nada que pueda sorprenderme muchacho, no soy un niño que desconoce que hace un hombre con una mujer cuando se encuentran. No obstante, atenderé a tu petición de seguir conservando tu privilegio de privacidad. Bien, ahora que al parecer seremos familia de los Cullen deberías invitar a Renesme a pasar una temporada con nosotros ¿no crees?¬ Aquello no me lo esperaba, en realidad ni siquiera entendía que estaba pasando pero trate de seguir con aquella farsa adelante.

¬Por supuesto, lo haré para cuando ella tenga sus vacaciones aunque aún falta un poco de tiempo.¬ Aro se dio vuelta y miro a Cayo y Marco de manera cómplice, como si estuvieran intercambiando un mensaje que yo no podía captar y menos descifrar; al darse vuelta Aro seguía sonriendo:

¬Sabes… no necesitamos de tus servicios por ahora, ve con tu amada, podemos prescindir de ti por una temporada lo único que espero es que logres convencerla de unirse a nosotros.

¬Por supuesto mis señores, les agradezco mucho este voto de confianza. Partiré la próxima semana si les parece bien¬ inmediatamente me arrepentí de haber dicho eso, se suponía que no podría esperar para verla.

¬ ¡¿La próxima semana?! No, no podemos hacer esperar tanto a esa niña ¿no crees? Vete mañana, Dimitri se encargará de todo, tú solo haz tus maletas.

¬Son ustedes realmente compresivos, ahora con su permiso me retiro para preparar todo¬ haciendo un reverencia me dirigí hacia la salida, pero en el instante en que abrí la puerta Aro me llamó, con esa voz tan peculiar que utilizaba cuando fingía haber olvidado algo, cuando en realidad te estaba dando una estocada en el corazón. Comenzaba a pensar que le encantaba lograr ese efecto, aun mejor, le encantaba tener la última palabra que quedaría rondando en tu mente tras salir de esa habitación. Al darme vuelta quede tieso, algo estaba mal.

¬Alec… espero que para fin de año podamos celebrar una boda¬ Fue lo que dijo Aro sonriendo siniestramente, Cayo me miraba sospechosamente y su sonrisa insinuaba complicidad; como si supiera lo que en verdad estaba pasando. Marco, también sonreía lo cual no hacía más que empeorar la situación.

Sentí que se me estaban escapando un par de cosas pero no podía apresurarme y tampoco podía mostrarles lo comprometido que me dejaban en esa situación, cerré la enorme y pesada puerta con facilidad y una rapidez calculada. Demasiado rápido o lento levantaría sospechas, y en ese momento no necesitaba más problemas.

Al volver a mi habitación prepare mi valija sin ánimos, cuando por fin había tomado una decisión coherente me obligaban a sucumbir ante ella. No hacía falta decir el estado de ansiedad que comenzaba a tener, quería ver a Liz si, pero si la veía no tendría el valor para terminar con ella, no sería capaz de renunciar a ella. Observe mi habitación, demasiada grande y silenciosa, no tenia vida y sonreí al notar que parecía una pieza de un viejo decrepito y malhumorado. Las paredes de piedra le daban una antigüedad notoria, mi cama era tan grande que fácilmente cabrían tres personas en la misma. Mi biblioteca tenía los libros tan viejos y empolvados que era obvio que nadie los había abierto en siglos. Solo colgaba un cuadro de cuando aun tenía una familia, pero no había un cuadro de Helena y menos uno de Liz. No había ventanas y la única luz procedía de una lámpara que colgaba en el centro de la pieza. No podía imaginar a Liz entrando a ese lugar, como tampoco podía imaginar a Liz entrando en el castillo. No quería dejarla pero al mismo esta relación era demasiado peligrosa para ella y para su familia, no solo su vida estaba en riesgo si no que toda la familia real de Dinamarca se encontraba amenazada y eso era algo que yo entendía, y debía proteger. Un suspiro demasiado humano se encapo de mis labios, estaba cansado y en ese momento desee poder dormir y tener sueños, como aquellos que alguna vez tuve.

Esa noche fui incapaz de quedarme tranquilo, la situación me superaba y parecía ser que en mi cabeza hubiera una lluvia de interrogantes; ya por la mañana me trate de tranquilizar, tenía una decisión que tomar y aunque era irresistible no llegar a una conclusión, dentro de 24 hrs estaría en Forks lo quisiera o no. Tome mis maletas y me dirigí hacia la habitación de Jane; allí todo estaba oscuro, no tenía que ser adivino para saber que ella no se encontraba bien. Deje mi equipaje en la puerta y la cerré una vez que estuve adentro.

¬Jane… está todo bien solo soy yo¬ no pude anticipar lo que siguió, en tan solo un instante mi cuerpo de doblo de dolor, un dolor abrasador me subía desde las piernas hasta las cabeza… ¡la cabeza! Parecía como si me hubieran clavado un centenar de cuchillos en la misma, una fuerza descomunal la presionaba contra el suelo. Grite desesperado, tratando de encontrar la conciencia pero no la hallaría, allí solo había dolor tan tangible que dejaba de ser una percepción, pasaba a ser un objeto, una enfermedad que se desplazaba por todo tu cuerpo.

¬Jane ¡maldición, para! ¡Soy Alec!¬ grite, poco a poco el dolor comenzó a menguar hasta desaparecer como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. En una esquina pude distinguir lo que parecía ser una sombra, me acerque gateando…mi fuerza todavía no estaba lista para ser utilizaba y el mundo parecía girar a mi alrededor.

¬Lo siento…no sabía que eras tú¬ su voz no era más que un susurro casi inaudible, si aun fuera humana probablemente estaría llorando. Al llegar hasta ella, la abrace y le di un suave beso en la frente.

¬ ¿Quién pensaste que era?¬Jane tenia la vista perdida en la profunda oscuridad de su cuarto, no respondió. La abrace más fuerte. Pero ella me golpeo tirándome al otro lado de la habitación:

¬ ¡Tú maldito bastardo!¡Te odio!¬me gritó, a lo que yo solo la abrace tratando de evitar que me siguiera golpeando y entonces decidí que era hora de utilizar mi don, permitiéndole que volviera en sus cabales. Su cuerpo se relajo bajo mis brazos, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

¬L-l-lo si-e-ento ¬ su voz era entrecortada, y la abrace aun más fuerte.

¬Tranquila, estoy aquí hermanita. Nadie volverá a dañarte ¿entendido?¬ la guie hasta su cama y luego me paré para encender la luz. Una vez que la encendí me di cuenta del destrozo que había adentro, su biblioteca estaba tirada y muchas de sus prendas se encontraban rasgadas, algunas ya no se podrían considerar prendas. El cuadro de nuestra familia estaba tirado a un lado y lo que quedaba de la foto de su casamiento no eran más que retazos desteñidos. De pronto note algo que hasta entonces había pasado de largo, tirado entre sus joyerías se encontraba su dedo anular con el anillo de casamiento puesto. Lo recogí suavemente y volví a sentarme junto a ella.

Su mano se encontraba más pálida de lo normal, la mire sin entender como era que a veces le daban esos arranques totalmente destructivos, incluso contra ella misma.

¬Quémalo¬ fue todo lo que me dijo, la mire tratando de comprenderla.

¬ ¡¿Quemarlo?!¿Estás loca? Jane ese tipo no te merecía pero no por eso vas amputarte tu dedo anular, no sea ridícula por favor.¬ me miró con odio;

¬ ¿Ridícula? Trata de ser coherente cuando hayas pasado por lo que yo pase, trata de serlo cuando te hallan golpeado solo porque si o cuando te haga marcas para que todos sepan que eres de él o, mejor cuando te lleve a la cama sin tu consentimiento. Luego de hayas experimentado la humillación, el dolor y la desesperanza háblame de ser coherente¬ Jane se encontraba furiosa y la entendía pero aun así su comportamiento no me parecía apto, no luego de que hubieran pasado cerca de mil años. Jane pareció perderse nuevamente pero no la deje, la zamarreé hasta que logre que volviera a la realidad.

¬Escúchame, hermanita… me tengo que ir pero entiende esto ¡Esteban murió! No está aquí para seguir atormentándote y… ¡¿Dónde demonios esta Josh cuando se lo necesita?!¬ Ella solo me observo y después de un momento encontró la voz:

¬Josh se fue, le dije que no quería hablar con él de esto y se enojo. Supongo que debe andar vagando por algún lado del mundo. Bien Alec, tienes razón debo dejar de auto-compadecerme pero la charla que tuvimos me hizo volver al pasado y te juro que yo… no se que habría sido de mí si los Vulturis no aparecían¬ Le sonreí:

¬Supongo que si tienes razón en eso, les debo agradecer que te hayan salvado de ese infeliz¬ le di un suave beso en la frente y me levante, de otro modo Dimitri me vendría a buscar y si veía a Jane en ese estado… no me podía imaginar lo que pensaría.

¬Alec ¿Adónde te vas? ¿No te puedes quedar un par de minutos más? No quiero estar sola con estos recuerdos¬ Eran pocas las veces que la había visto así de vulnerable, me recordaba cuando éramos solo niños y ella se golpeaba, era yo el encargado de limpiarle la herida y vendérsela. No sabía en qué momento mi hermana se había vuelta tan cruel e insensible, supongo que todo era culpa de ese bastardo que se atrevió a golpearla. Jane tomo mi mano y sonrió con tristeza:

¬Sé lo que piensas pero estoy bien, es solo un momento y volveré en mi.¬ si… esa era ella, siempre ocultando sus sentimientos tras esa máscara de frialdad absoluta:

¬Te prometo que nadie te volverá a dañar Jenny¬ le dije riendo, hace demasiado tiempo que no le decía así, ella en respuesta tiro un mechón de mi pelo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla:

¬No has respondido.

¬ ¡Ah! Claro, es complicado, Aro me envió a Forks a ver a mí amada ¬le dije riendo, ella quedo paralizada:

¬ ¿Se entero de que…¬ le tape la boca, y susurrándole al oído le respondí:

¬Piensa que voy a ver a Ness y no sé, debes estar atenta algo raro está pasando o están planeando y no me lo han querido comunicar pero quedo bastante explicito con sus caras¬ ella asintió y luego dijo:

¬Entonces supongo que no te puedes quedar. Bien, ve yo me encargare de todo por aquí¬ su mirada era triste y antes de irme tenía que hacer algo.

¬No me iré hasta que te deje con todos tus dedos en donde tienen que estar¬ Jane rio y quitándole el anillo al dedo se lo coloque en su lugar. Comencé a escuchar pasos, eso significaba que ya me estaban viniendo a buscar, me pare y le di un gran abrazo a Jane y luego le di la bendición, como aquella que nuestra madre nos daba cuando nos íbamos en un largo viaje o simplemente antes de dormir para que soñáramos con ángeles. Jane se sorprendió y dijo:

¬A veces la extraño ¿Tú crees que aun nos querría si viera en lo que nos convertimos?¬lo pensé un momento, era difícil de saber pero…

¬Yo creo que sí, ella sería feliz solo con saber que seguimos con vida.¬ los pasos ya se encontraban demasiado cerca, me aleje y en un segundo estuve en la puerta, la abrí y entonces la voz de Jane me detuvo un instante:

¬Suerte hermanito, saludos a todos y no te preocupes que todo irá bien.¬ Le regale una última sonrisa antes de salir, tome el equipaje y Dimitri apareció frente a mi demasiado molesto.

¬Muévete o no llegaremos¬ no le conteste, como tampoco lo mire, solo camine hasta salir del castillo y subir aun Bugatti Veyron negro, uno de mis favoritos.

Al subir al avión recordé llamar a Josh, mi hermana lo necesitaba y la verdad era que no me sentía muy cómodo dejándola sola en su pieza.

¬Alec ¿Qué sucede?

¬Necesito que vallas con Jane, no se encuentra muy bien que digamos¬ al otro lado de la línea no se escuchaba nada, lo más probable era que estuviera solo.

¬ ¿Le sucede algo? ¡¿Alguien le hizo daño?!¬me preguntó claramente preocupado:

¬Uhm… eso deberás descubrirlo tú pero ve rápido, está sola y en su estado no se que puede ser capaz de hacer.

¬Gracias por avisarme Alec, eres un buen hermano¬ luego colgó, antes de guardar el celular me debatí entre llamar o no a Liz, me decidí por no hacerlo.

Tuve un viaje sin contratiempos, cuando llegue a Forks aun no terminaba de asimilar la situación y comencé a preguntarme si hacia bien al no haber cambiado mi rumbo. Sin embargo, había algo en mi corazón que no me permitía desaprovechar la posibilidad de volver a ver a Liz.

Eso es lo que haría, la vería y luego me iría a otro lado sin que nadie se enterara que había estado allí; pensé con convicción. Esa noche deje mi equipaje en un motel a las fueras de Forks y me dirigí directamente hacia la casa de Liz, al llegar me quede en el bosque en la espera de que ella se durmiera. Para mi sorpresa a la medianoche salió de su casa con ropa deportiva, lista para salir trotar ¿Era tonta? ¿Cómo se le podía siquiera ocurrir salir a correr a la medianoche sola por el bosque?

Comenzó trotando suavemente, al verla me dieron ganas de correr con ella, abrazarla y jugar un poco luego de tanto tiempo sin verla, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerme. Estaba seria y probablemente preocupada, supongo que esa fue la razón por la que cayó en una fosa, lo escuche antes de que ella se diera cuenta. Su tobillo se había dislocado.

Todo plan de hacerme a un lado se fue al diablo, no podía dejar que se quedara allí congelándose y sin poder salir de la fosa. Basto un segundo para que estuviera en frente de ella, estaba oscuro y pude observar la horrible escena en la que ella se abrazaba el tobillo maldiciendo a todo el mundo:

¬ ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡AH! ¡VOY AMATARTE ALEC!¬ por un segundo pensé que me había visto pero luego me di cuenta que solo me maldecía porque si.

¬ ¿A quién crees que le dices infeliz?¬ se dio vuelta demasiado rápido, logrando que solo le doliera más su tobillo. La había sorprendido, pero en vez de sonreírme solo me observo como debatiéndose si lo que veía era una ilusión o no…

**Espero que les haya agradado, ya saben que espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos o malos. Que tengan un buen día, besos.**

**¡Hasta la próxima amigos!**

**PD: sepan disculpar todo error ortográfico o de redacción, muchas se me pasan de largo. Mil perdones si los encuentran.**


End file.
